I'm A Girl! Oh My God, They Think I'm a Guy!
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: [AU] Every body thought she was a guy. But soon, they will realize how wrong they were, and when they finally found out, why is Neji extremely affected by it? [Main NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina]
1. I am NOT gay!

**Disclaimer:** I have no intention of taking it, and claiming it as mine! (**Random Girl: **Hey, why are you wearing a mask like you're a robber or something!) Er…

**Summary: **AU Every body thought she was a guy. But soon, they will realize how wrong they were, and when they finally found out, why is HE extremely affected by it? Main NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina

**

* * *

Tenten's POV:**

Augh, I hate Mondays. Another week coming up, yippee! Oh joy. Oh hell, need to get up. Go feet, go! Damn, my feet are numb again, I guess I got to sleep again, maybe later the insensitive feeling of my feet would be gone! Yeah, who cares if I'm late? My feet refused to move anyway I snuggled in my sleep, as I shoved my blanket up my chin. Aah, this is another great morning. I chuckled softly, as I slept again.

My sleep had felt like it was just a minute passed, my eyes slowly opened against my will! What's happening, why am I opening my eyes? No, eyes don't!

Feet, I command you to be still numb! Oh great, my body's acting on it's own bidding. Fantastic! Sheesh. What time is it anyway?

I glanced at the digital clock beside my bed, and widened my eyes in shock. "OH HELL, IT'S SEVEN FORTY-FIVE! THAT'S FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE CLASSES, DAMN IT!" I screamed. No, no, no! A minute ago, it was just six o' clock! Or is it? Damn it, it felt like a minute ago. Gotta take shower, gotta take shower! HURRY TENTEN, HURRY!

I dashed towards my bathroom; it took me only a minute to take bath. Not like the other girls that would spend _hours _taking a bath! Jeez, but anyway… I dug into my closet, and finally found what I wanted!

As I got dressed, and put my hair below a cap, I dashed out of my apartment, while my backpack hung behind me. Okay, I gotta make it! Or else, Kurenai-baka would kill me!

I run and run, seriously! My legs felt like it was begging for me to stop, my feet are pleading me to slow down! But heck, this is my payback for my feet! Bwa- ha- ha- ha! Yes, I know, it's weird. Considering, I'm punishing one of my body parts, but who cares? All I care for now is **not **being late!

* * *

Finally, I reached the school. Just a few minutes after the school bell rang! Oh man, I didn't make it. But I rushed to our classroom anyway. I slid the door open, every student is seated and Kurenai-baka's standing with a book in hand. Oh crap, I really hate Mondays!**

* * *

Normal POV**

"Aah, Tenten. Late again, are we?" Kurenai greeted, Tenten pant heavily. "Sorry, Kurenai-bak-… Kurenai-sensei." Tenten apologized and sat at her chair, which is waaay back! "Hm, very well."

Kurenai continued in her lessons, while Tenten doodled in her notebook. But soon…

"Tenten!" Kurenai called, and she doesn't look pleased. Tenten looked up, only to meet a furious face.

"H-hai?" Tenten asked nervously, she's in deep trouble! Speaking of deep… Tenten's voice is deep, because in all these years, she had no parents, and that's why she grew tough and strong!

"Naniga mondaidesuka!" (**What's the problem?**) Kurenai said in Japanese. Her students are used to English, she often used Japanese when she's mad, and Kurenai knows that Tenten can speak Japanese. (Bear with me!)

"D-… Doka okoranaide kudasai!" (**Please don't get mad.**) Tenten spoke back, as the students stared at her to Kurenai.

"… Out!" Kurenai muttered, but loud enough for them to hear. Tenten scowled. She stood up, as he chair brushed back. She walked for the exit, but was mouthing words, like she's imitating Kurenai in a mocking way.

Tenten stood at the halls, leaning at the wall, her hands cupped inside her pockets, after an hour, Tenten yawned as Kurenai appeared. "I am not pleased, Tenten!"

The others could see the two figures because there's a window. They can see that Tenten's still the stubborn type.

"Heh, he's so stubborn, ne!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah!" Kiba answered.

"If I were he, I would be really embarrassed." Hinata said in a soft tone, she had worked on her stuttering, but her voice is still gentle.

"Of course, Hinata-chan! You're a girl, no girl wouldn't be embarrassed when _that _happens to her." Sakura smiled, not really knowing what she's talking about. Why? Because, they have no idea that Tenten's a girl.

They haven't realized that she **is** a girl because of her baggy clothes. Her baggy shirt, that hides her curves, her baggy pants that hide her slim legs, and her long hair that's hidden beneath a cap. This class is section 4-E. They only change their classrooms during, gym, home economics, art, and Science. Because, these classes have other rooms for them.

Later, after Kurenai's long reprimanding, Tenten went in, while rolling her eyes, everybody greeted her with smiles. "You did it again, Tenten-kun!" Sakura cheered, Tenten wondered why they keep on calling her _that_. But she didn't bother to ask; it's just too… as in Shikamaru's vocabulary, Troublesome.

"Hm." She answered in a bored tone, and then yawned.

"OH MY GOD, TENTEN-KUN, YOU LOOK KAWAII WHEN YOU'RE YAWNING!" Tenten raised a brow, what makes a person cute when yawning?

"Tenten-kun, can I have your autograph?" A girl asked, with another girl behind her.

"Err, why?" She asked.

"Um… Tenten-kun… I like you!" The girl said with a blush, Tenten scowled. "Please… don't. Besides, I won't be good for you." Tenten said. _Duh! You're a lesbian! _Tenten thought, not knowing that they thought she's a guy. Oh Tenten, you're so numb.

"Whoa! Another? Seriously, who do you like, anyway?" Sakura asked. Tenten didn't bother to answer, but secretly she's screaming in her head… _I like **somebody**!_ And she would glance to Neji once in a while.

"Oh, come on, Tenten-kun! Tell us!"

"Sakura, I believe that if I tell you, you won't like it." Tenten said coldly, and stood up.

"OH MY GOD! NOW I KNOW!" Ino shrieked, Tenten turned to her. "TENTEN-KUN'S GAY!"

_What! GAY! I **am **not! I'm a girl, God damn it! Why would they call me gay?… Oh wait, DO THEY THINK I'M A GUY! Oh crap, I never thought… FRIGIN' RIGIN' BARG A DING DONG! THEY THINK I'M A GUY! Oh this sucks._ Tenten thought as she groaned, whilst the others…

"Ewwwww!" Tenten decided to leave, it's too… bothersome to explain anyway. If she does, maybe they won't believe her; maybe they would force her to let them see her… _you know_. On her way out, she didn't know…

A pair of white eyes was staring at her emerging figure. _Interesting. _Neji thought with a smirk.

**

* * *

A/n: Bwahahaha! That was like, the weirdest thing I ever wrote… Or is it? Well anyway, review if pleased.**


	2. Gym Class!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… but that doesn't mean I can't steal it… KIDDING! KIDDING!

* * *

**Tenten's POV:**

Great! Now that I realize it, they think I'm a guy? BUT WHY! I mean, hell! I look womanish (**iA-yOh: **Is there such word as womanish? If there isn't, I just made it up!) enough, right? Right?… All right, maybe not, but that doesn't mean I'm a guy! **And**, not only _that_, they called me GAY! Heck, I'm not even a guy… I am not a guy! I can't be a guy! I'm not a guy! I'm not a guy like they thought I am!… All right, how many times did I say 'guy'? This is so frustrating!

**Normal POV:**

Tenten grunted, as she sat down at the grass, below an oak tree. She began to mumble curse words, when something… or _somebody _startled her.

"I know who you are." Somebody muttered, Tenten turned sharply to where the voice came from, and it was…

"What now?" Tenten groaned.

"I can't believe you're gay!" **Neji** exclaimed. Tenten scoffed, and then she deeply frowned towards Neji. "I am **not **gay! Besides I'm a…" Tenten didn't bother to explain further, he wouldn't believe her anyway.

Tenten shrugged and walked away, leaving him emotionless. _Hmm… Could that really be… _He thought, but his reverie was cut short by a voice. "Hey, Neji! Come on, it's gym!" Naruto called, already wearing his appropriate clothes for gym class.

"Coming!" Neji called and took a glance of the path where Tenten went away, one last time.

* * *

Back to Tenten… 

_Hmph, I hate it when they misunderstood me, and Neji even made it worse. This is definitely not my day!… Until… _Something snapped in Tenten's head. "CRUD! GYM CLASS!"

Tenten rushed all the way to the gym, but when she reached the gym, she was late again. She groaned.

"Tenten! You're late again! My lad, aren't you tired of being late?" Gai said in a pitiful look. Tenten scowled, even teachers doesn't know she's a girl. Maybe, because of the fact, that their principal, Tsunade, doesn't care sometimes, and too busy to… check the profiles.

_MY LAD! MY LAD! IF YOU CALL ME THAT, ONCE AGAIN I'LL PUNCH YOUR SHINY TEETH DOWN YOUR SCRWANY NECK! _Tenten screamed... in her head. She can't say it in reality, because if she does, she would be forced to clean the whole school again and she wouldn't like that.

Tenten rolled her eyes, and changed at the locker rooms. There are a lot of locker rooms, but Tenten always changes at the locker room, where only Hinata, Sakura, and Ino change. Because, when she's about to switch to her gym clothes, they're already down stairs. That's why nobody noticed, and because she's always late, she's also late in coming to her next class.

(Please, just bear with me.)

She was in a baggy shirt, and baggy jogging pants. It's supposed to be shorts, but Tenten refused, which made students think that she really **is **a guy, her hair's still up in a cap.

"All right! Today, Gym class would be… RUNNING!" Gai announced, with Lee beside him, and at the same time, doing their little nice-guy pose.

With a _Ping! _Of their teeth, everybody groaned. When Gai and Lee does the nice-guy pose, they would be really desperate.

"Gai-sensei, you suck!" Some random guy would scream once in a while, but they haven't figured out who it is.

Gai would always misunderstand it. "Yes, I know I rock!" Everybody would laugh, whilst Lee and Gai would always look confuse.

"Okay, girls, do ten laps. Boys, do fifteen laps. And Tenten…" Gai turned to Tenten, with another pitiful look. Tenten rolled her eyes, she's always annoyed when somebody's pitying her. "Tenten, against my will, because you're late… twenty-five laps."

Tenten grinned. "All right with me."

While running, Tenten's always ahead. She has lots of stamina, which made them think that she really is.

The students were just running when…

_Ding Dong! Attention, students. We all know that Next week would be the Valentine's Day Dance, so everybody should come. I mean, everybody. Got that, Tenten? So you better come!_

Tenten widened her eyes by the announcement of the principal, she fell on her knees, and punched the ground once. "Damn it!" She cursed, as the other students stared at her weirdly.

"This is not good." She groaned, as she have a traumatized look on her face.

* * *

Not what would be their reaction… when they see Tenten in a dress? Find out in later chapters!**

* * *

Next Chapter: Food Fight in Home Economics… **

Everybody was throwing dough and everything. Measuring cups, icings, strawberries, and even pans were flying everywhere! Then…

"Oh (censored!)!" Tenten muttered, as her cap was hit by a piece of dough. She ducked, and got her cap immediately, hiding her hair again. Who would have thought that her hair's long, and she wouldn't want people trying to get her hair down again.

She looked everywhere, just to check if somebody saw her hair down, nobody seemed to perceive her… appearance. She sighed a relief, not knowing that a certain white-eyed was staring at her behind her back.

_Yes… Tenten's **that** person!_


	3. Food Fight!

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Tenten grumbled as she got in her own classroom. Yesterday was a **big **no-no! She settled in her own chair, banging her head continuously at her desk, _I'm gonna wear a dress. I'm gonna wear a dress. I'm gonna wear a dress. _Kept ringing inside her brain.

She was EXTRA early today, just because she can't really sleep since she heard _the _BAD news. When suddenly… She noticed a bag at one of the desks. "Who could be _this _early besides me?" Tenten asked to herself but only shrugged. "Well… I think I could use a nap." She yawned and stood up.

_Today, I can FINALLY get back to my favorite place. _Tenten thought as she climbed stairs. MANY stairs.

She yawned as she reached her destination, which is the rooftop… She got there only to find someone already there. She raised a brow, "what are you doing here?" She asked in a bored tone. The person turned to her.

"That's supposed to be **my **question."

"Hm." She replied and sat before **him**. "So, you come here every morning, Neji?" Yeah, it **is **Neji.

"… Not really."

It was silent for a while. Neji wondered why, because being Tenten… She's always the cheerful type. He peeked at her, just to check… Her cap was lowered, so he couldn't really see her eyes.

He decided to take a good look, only to see… He smirked. _So… Tenten's asleep. _He got back in his position and got another of his stoic look. _As I see it. It's really… _Neji halted his reverie when he heard something. He looked at the edge, and smirked once again. Hearing voices of his "friends."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY! I AM 100 PERCERNT **MAN**! I'LL PROVE TO YOU!"

"OH YEAH!"

"WOULD YOU TWO **SHUT UP**, YOU TROUBLESOME BRATS!"

Aah, yes. The irony of his "friends"' demeanor. These friends of his are namely… Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

He stood up and left Tenten dozing off, with a smirk across his face. _I better get down there before they start killing each other. _

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Tenten yawned as she stretched, she looked around, still groggy from her sleep. "Hey, what time is it?" She asked to nobody in particular, but then since she was SO into sleeping (she hadn't got some sleep that night), she fell asleep again.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Tenten woke up once again. She turned from side to side, but all she saw is Neji. She yawned and stretched, "hey Neji, what time is it? Is it time for classes yet?" She asked.

Neji chuckled and threw her, her bag. "You forgot that in class."

Tenten gave him a quizzical look. "Wha-?"

Neji stared at her then smirked, obviously she doesn't know what time it is. "Tenten, it's lunch."

"Oh." Tenten responded.

_It will take a while for her brain to wake up. _He thought with yet another smirk.

When suddenly…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!" Throughout the canteen.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Throughout the hallways.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Throughout the classrooms.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Throughout the **whole **school.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" She yelled with a murderous look. Oh how she would like to get his hands on that throat of his.

He shrugged, "you look like your enjoying your sleep."

She's gonna crack. "HYUUGA NEJI, YOU'RE GONNA TASTE SWEET HELL!" He widened his eyes, with a laugh he started to run away from her. "GET BACK HERE, YOU PATHETIC, OBNOXIOUS, SOON-GONNA –DIE, WRETCHED BEING!"

Neji went in the boys' bathroom. She stopped at the entrance with another deadly look. "NEJI, GET BACK HERE!" She yelled, students already staring at her weirdly. "Why don't you just get in here?" He answered with a smirk, people nodding at Neji's statement. She slapped her forehead.

"Because I'm a-…"

_RIIIIIIIIINNNG!_

The school bell rang. "I'm gonna get back at you, Hyuuga Neji! Watch your back!" She stomped off. Neji got out with another grin, _I got **you** now._

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Tenten crossed her arms as she entered her **most **hated class. Home Economics. She let out a grunt as she sat on one of the counters. Sakura and Ino walked towards her. "Hey Tenten-kun, we're sorry if… we misjudged you. I mean, we don't really think you're gay. We were just… carried." Sakura apologized. Tenten smiled, FINALLY one problem solved.

"It's okay."

Everybody went silent, as Anko entered the class. "Good Afternoon!" She greeted. Tenten may hate this class, but she like the teacher. Why? She's not like the other teachers that are so darn grouchy, strict, boring, and negatively inconsiderate.

"All right, class, for now what we're cooking would be…" She caught a glance of a stand outside. "DUMPLINGS!" Everybody laughed at the childish behavior of their teacher, she coughed. "Sorry 'bout that. But, what we're cooking would be… **cakes**!" Anko proclaimed.

"THEY BETTER NOT BE BURNT BECAUSE I'M THE ONE JUDGING IT!" She added with a glare.

"Now, you people **do **know how, right? Well you better because that's an assignment." Anko stated. "Now, if you'll all excuse I'm gonna buy dumplings— I mean, I'll be back."

Anko left the classroom, students seeing her practically buying all that's left at a _particularly _stand. They did their work properly, but noisily when all of a sudden…

"NO WAY! I'M DOING MINE **RIGHT**! SO DON'T YOU CORRECT ME, (CENSORED)!" Naruto's voice was heard the loudest. Sasuke twitched.

"HOW DARE YOU, NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screamed and threw Naruto her almost-done cake. Naruto ducked, and instead it hit Sasuke.

Sasuke, who thought Naruto was the one who hit him, threw Naruto a **whopping**, big dough! But, it missed and instead hit a random girl, the random girl's boyfriend got mad and tried to hit Sasuke, again it missed! And so on and so forth…

Everybody started throwing things whatever their eyes caught. One even threw a dog from outside.

Everybody was throwing dough and everything. Measuring cups, icings, strawberries, and even pans were flying everywhere! Then…

"Oh (censored!)!" Tenten muttered, as her cap was hit by a piece of dough. She ducked, and got her cap immediately, hiding her hair again. Who would have thought that her hair's long, and she wouldn't want people trying to get her hair down again.

She looked everywhere, just to check if somebody saw her hair down, nobody seemed to perceive her… appearance. She sighed a relief, not knowing that a certain white-eyed was staring at her behind her back.

_Yes… Tenten's **that** person!_

Anko went in, rubbing her belly, only to be greeted with a piece of big dough whizzing by her! She caught the dough before it hit her and growled. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THIS (CENSORED)ING CLASSROOM!" She screamed, everybody stopped, while Tenten stood up, looking around.

People were pointing at random people. Even the dog pointed to the person who tossed him there. Anko glared at the dog, "and what are you doing here, Fluffy?"

The dog whimpered and scampered away. Anko sighed after a few moments, "look, you guys… Let's not say this to ANYONE else… **Especially**, the principal. If anybody else finds out about what happened _here_." Anko made a screeching sound. "We're doomed. So all you are dismissed, we'll settle the project next meeting."

Some students bid goodbye to Anko, some worthless mortals didn't.

Anko looked around and sighed. "I guess I'll have to get help from the janitress again."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Boy! Good thing Anko didn't go in too MUCH fit, or else will get in trouble… BIG time." Sakura said.

_Ding Dong! _The announcer hummed. _Attention students. The **belated **Valentine's Day Dance is coming. Yes, sorry if I forgot all about it at February! And yes, I know it's August, but hey! It only occurred to me **now**. So… We'll be needing people who would be fixing up the place for the dance. So… I have chosen. One of these people is Tenten! _Tsunade cackled from the mic. _–Cough- Sorry. And no, Tenten, you **can't **protest. Let's just say that this is your punishment for cutting classes a while ago. Thank you, and good day._

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Whatever happened to Detention?"

_Oh yeah, Tenten, I know you were probably saying, "whatever happened to detention?" but hey, I know that detention doesn't bother you, so yeah! _Tsunade laughed evilly and left the announcer again.

Tenten groaned. "Why does it always have to be me, God damn it!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**Next Chapter: The Preparation! Love Confessions Made!**

Tenten grumbled as she fixed the decoration, oh she was mad! VERY mad! And standing on a ladder doesn't help at all! When suddenly… "Whoa!" She lost her balance and started to fall. _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! _Tenten thought while grasping her hat.

She heard screams of terror. "TENTEN-KUN!"

"TENTEN-KUN! BEFOREYOUDIEIWANTTOTELLYOUTHATILOVEYOUEVENIFYOU'REGAY!" A random girl screamed speedily, Tenten scowled at this.

"SOMEBODY SAVE TENTEN-KUN!"

Tenten shut her eyes tight as she waited for her final outcome. Everything seemed to be in slow motion! When suddenly, a memory flashed before her eyes. "_Tenten, promise me that you'll still be my best friend no matter what! We'll meet again, I promise!" _A voice rang in her mind, her head started to ache, as a blur of a little boy appeared in her mind's eye. And then, she remembered what Neji said a while ago… _"So… you don't remember."_

She gasped and fainted. But before she does, she felt a pair of arms catch her.


	4. I Remember Now

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/n: **Sorry if it took me forever to update… School stuff.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Tenten skipped merrily for school. Today, she has done all her home works, she has woken up early, and there's NO way that the teachers will reprimand again! Oh happy day it is. Well… Until she finds out what's in store for her.

She was about to turn from a corner when… somebody bumped at her. "OUCH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Tenten yelled, but paused upon seeing who it is.

"… Oh. Sorry, Neji."

Neji didn't show any emotion. But something made her perplexed as ever! Neji… **laughed**! Tenten widened her eyes. HYUUGA NEJI! LAUGHING! OH THE WORLD IS GOING UPSIDE DOWN! THE SUN IS DANCING! THE MOON IS SINGING! THE CLOUDS ARE WRESTLING!

"Sorry, but I just remembered something…" Neji stated with a smirk. "A long time ago, this is how me and my best friend met. She acts just like you."

"**She**?" Tenten asked, feeling a weird pang in her heart.

"Yes. She. I wonder where she is right now though." He sighed.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't know!" Tenten shrugged and started to walk away.

"So… you don't remember." She made out, according to what Neji just mumbled, but she's still not sure. Maybe she's just imagining things again. She toddled away to her classroom.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Well… have you told her yet?" A guy with raven hair, and a smirk across his face asked. His companion, a pearl-eyed sighed, "no. Not exactly."

Raven-haired scowled. "You're such a chicken, you know that!"

The pearly-eyed frowned deeply. "Some best friend you are!"

The raven-haired chuckled, "at least I can say: 'you're my childhood friend, and I know you're a girl' **that **easy!"

The pearly eyed rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, don't make this hard for me."

"Oh come on, Neji! Just God damn say it to her! You're making me sick!" The raven-haired retorted. "Besides…" Pause. "You two make a great couple." He smirked and left.

The pearly-eyed sighed. "Whatever you say."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

_Ding Dong! _The announcer hummed. _"Good morning my oh-so loveable students!" _Tsunade's voice greeted. _"I have some good news for you, so listen up! SHUT UP FOR A WHILE, WILL 'YA! Ehem… Well, today chosen people will be excused to fix the room for **the **dance!"_

"_YA HEAR THAT, TENTEN! BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! SMACK THAT ON YOUR FACE!" _

Tentne groaned. "Whatever."

"_Oh just shut up. That would be all."_

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Tenten grumbled as she fixed the decoration, oh she was mad! VERY mad! And standing on a ladder doesn't help at all! And to think she did her home works for this. When suddenly… "Whoa!" She lost her balance and started to fall. _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! _Tenten thought while grasping her hat.

She heard screams of terror. "TENTEN-KUN!"

"TENTEN-KUN! BEFOREYOUDIEIWANTTOTELLYOUTHATILOVEYOUEVENIFYOU'REGAY!" A random girl screamed speedily, Tenten scowled at this.

"SOMEBODY SAVE TENTEN-KUN!"

Tenten shut her eyes tight as she waited for her final outcome. Everything seemed to be in slow motion! When suddenly, a memory flashed before her eyes. "_Tenten, promise me that you'll still be my best friend no matter what! We'll meet again, I promise!" _A voice rang in her mind, her head started to ache, as a blur of a little boy appeared in her mind's eye. And then, she remembered what Neji said a while ago… _"So… you don't remember."_

She gasped and fainted. But before she does, she felt a pair of arms catch her.

Sasuke smirked as he saw what he's "best friend" had done. "Isn't a guy heavy?" Sasuke asked. Neji rolled his eyes, "oh piss off."

"I kinda agree with Sasuke this time. Isn't a guy heavy, it seems like you're just wearing a chic!" Naruto declared; others nodded. Sasuke laughed nervously, "now, now! Shut up everybody, or do you want me killed? NOW DO YOUR WORKS!" He demanded, already seeing Neji fuming up.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Tenten gasped as she sat up. "W-where…?"

"You're in the clinic."

She turned, seeing Neji leaning on a wall. "You fainted when you fell from the ugly piece of ladder. You shouldn't be doing stupid things, you know."

Tenten scowled, but her glower faded away. "I remember now…"

Neji turned to her. "Remember? Remember what?"

"… Everything." She responded. "You're Neji… **The **Neji… My childhood friend…"

Neji's heart beat increased speed. "…" He was speechless. Speechless indeed. "W-… What are you gonna do about it?"

Tenten shook her head. "I-… don't know." She answered, her brown hair flowing against her back. "I pretty much don't really know how to react… I mean… **You're** my childhood friend that left me with some reason."

Silence.

Very looong silence.

"Do you… have a different best friend now?" Tenten asked with a solemn look. "I have…"

"Oh." She could only reply, feeling extremely disappointed.

"But nobody can take your place."

Tenten smiled weakly. "I guess." Pause. "Somebody could take the place, you know."

Neji raised a brow. "Why?"

Tenten smiled brightly. "I no longer want to be your best friend!"

"What?" Neji answered with a quizzical look. Tenten laughed. "Find out why yourself!" She walked away after putting on her hat again. She mumbled something, that even he can't hear it. Little did he know…

**Somebody's** falling for him.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**Sneak Peek:**

"TENTEN'S A **GIRL**!" Naruto repeated… loudly. Loud enough for the others to hear.

"WHAT!" The students screamed.

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru slapped their foreheads. "Naruto…"

"T-Tenten's… a girl?" The others chanted in a creepy way.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked as she entered the room.

"TENTEN!" All of them exclaimed.

"What?"

"YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"…"

"…"

"……………………………."

"……………………………."

"So?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TENTEN'S A GIRL! AAAAAAAAAH!" The mob screamed.

Sakura and Ino came upon the scene. "We can't accept a girl wearing _that_, Tenten-**chan**. I'm sure you'll make a very **nice **model."

Tenten gulped.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**A/n:** **Sorry if it isn't good. I've got an important meeting for a project and I'm super late, I have to write that in just fifteen minutes! So sorry... Oh yeah, weviews?**


	5. Neji To The Rescue!

**Disclaimer: **Ye! I don't own Naruto.

**A/n: **I'm sorry if the last chapter is… is confusing for others! I'm really sorry. It's just that… it's written in fifteen minutes! That's why it looks stupid! I know… SUE ME!… No, wait. Please don't sue me. Oh yeah, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait! You're telling me that's he's a she, that's pretending to be a he, but not knowing that SHE's already pretending that she's a he. So everybody thought that she's a he, because she's lookin' like a he, and she doesn't want to confess that she's a she because it's too troublesome so she continued to act like a he so people wouldn't think that she's really a he pretending to be a he!" Naruto stated with an odd expression.

"Exactly, Naruto! That's it!" Neji replied. Naruto scratched his head and grinned sheepishly, "sorry. I don't get it."

Neji slapped his forehead. "Naruto, what I'm trying to say is…"

"TENTEN'S A **GIRL**!" Naruto repeated… loudly. Loud enough for the others to hear. Neji felt like taking his hands around Naruto's neck. Sasuke cracked his knuckles, "Naruto, didn't you hear that it's supposed to be a secret?"

Naruto gulped. But… it's too late.

"WHAT!" The students screamed.

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru slapped their foreheads. "Naruto…" Pause. "What in the world does a secret mean to you?"

"T-Tenten's… a girl?" The others chanted in a creepy way.

Neji gulped. _How will Tenten take this?_

Suddenly the doors opened. The doors from the gym where they heard monotonous rhythm of thuds. (Somebody's playing basketball) "What's going on?" Tenten asked as she entered the room, a basketball on her palm.

"TENTEN!" All of them exclaimed.

"What?" Tenten responded.

The crowd gulped. "YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"…"

"…"

"……………………………."

"……………………………."

"So?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TENTEN'S A GIRL! AAAAAAAAAH!" The mob screamed.

Sakura and Ino came upon the scene. "We can't accept a girl wearing _that_, Tenten-**chan**. I'm sure you'll make a very **nice **model."

Tenten gulped. "No way!" Tenten threw the ball on her hand and started to **run**! "Help!" Tenten cried out, while Naruto rubbed his chin playfully.

"Well he **does **look like a girl when you stare at him closely." Naruto concluded. Neji frowned, "Naruto, I told you, Tenten's a **girl**." Naruto widened his eyes, "TENTEN'S A **GIRL**!"

"Ah forget it! You'll never understand anyway!" Neji started to stroll away, as well as Shikamaru and Sasuke, leaving Naruto thinking by himself.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tenten hid behind the dumpster, hearing: "Tenten-chaaaaan! Where are yooouu?" "Come on, Tenten-**chan **fight like a **woman**!"

Tenten sighed, "at least they won't find me here." She whispered to herself. Just then a cat meowed. Tenten covered the stray cat's mouth and glared at it. "Shh! They might find me!" She spoke silently. Alas! Fate isn't too kind to her today.

"Eww! Who's been crapping on diapers! Augh, this sucks!" She exclaimed, not knowing that she had made a mistake.

"THERE YOU ARE!" The horrid horde yelled.

"AAH! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME BE!" Tenten shrieked and started to run away again.

* * *

"Now look what you've done, Naruto." Neji frowned. Sasuke and Shikamaru, who's beside him, shook their heads. "Aren't you gonna help **her**?" Sasuke asked. Neji nodded, "I think I shall."

* * *

As Tenten's about to pass a room, a hand gripped her wrist and pulled her to a safe place. Tenten felt a hand over her mouth; she also heard the crazy crowd passing them by. She heard a sigh, and she knew to whom this sigh came from. Tenten panted heavily. "Thanks." She said.

"We better get you away from them first, especially from Sakura and Ino." Neji took hold of her wrist and opened another door. But even if Tenten's boyish, she still has the heart of a girl. Tenten can't help it but blush slightly by Neji's hold. _Jeez, I'm acting like a complete geezer here. _She thought and rolled her eyes, unaware that they're already out of the school grounds.

Soon they're in a rather weird place. Tenten couldn't stop seeing white! "Man, where are we?" She groaned.

"T-Tenten-chan!"

Tenten turned, seeing Hinata with another shy smile of hers.

"What the hell! If all I can see in this building is white, and Hinata's here… That only means I'm in…" Tenten gulped. "I'm in the Hyuuga Compound?"

**

* * *

Sneak Peek:**

"Here, Tenten-chan! Try this on!" Ino grinned widely and threw Tenten something. Tenten scowled, "this is demeaning!"

"Nonsense!" Sakura shoved Tenten inside the dressing room, while Neji, and Hinata sat on a couch. Neji frowning deeply, "why do I have to come?" He asked.

Hinata giggled, "o-of course, N-Neji-san. I-if you wouldn't come, Tenten-chan w-wouldn't too."

Neji sighed, not really minding what Hinata had just said.

"Bleagh! This damn shirt shows too much of me!" Tenten exclaimed from the dressing room. "Are you done? Let's see that!" Ino screamed.

"NO!" Tenten answered stubbornly. "Oh come on, Tenten-chan! It's a good thing those are just jeans and shirt! Because we really want you to try on a skirt and something really small!" Ino grinned widely. "Do you want that?"

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M COMING OUT!" Tenten replied.

Neji widened his eyes in what he just saw.

"Wow! Tenten! You look extravagant! I didn't know you have curves!" Sakura and Ino shrieked.

"Oh shut up!"


	6. I'll Prove You Wrong!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… Sad.

**A/n: **I know. It took me forever to update! I feel very guilty. (T-T) No really, I **am **guilty.

-

Tenten looked around and admired the beautiful surroundings, she mesmerized every inch of the room with beautiful paintings hanging on the wall. Just then…

As Tenten blinked for a second, she was no longer where she was earlier. She looked around, the place looked very blurry but obviously the place was huge! All of a sudden she saw a small kid.

The small kid didn't seem to know that she was there. Perhaps she's in a dream? The small kid looked familiar, he has long hair that's tied in a low ponytail.

At that point, an older guy neared the kid. The older guy seemed to be the father since he resembled the child very much.

"Hey there, kiddo." The older guy greeted.

The small youngster smiled big, but smiled even bigger when a girl neared the two. "Hi, Neji!" She greeted, her two ponytails bouncing as she make even the slightest move.

"Hi, Tenten!"

Tenten was in shocked as she heard that. She followed the two that walked outside. All of a sudden, chibi Neji pulled chibi Tenten's hair. "Would you take that off! It's irritating me!"

"My hair irritates you?"

"Yeah! It's stupid!"

Tenten, as well as chibi Tenten, scowled and glared at chibi Neji.

"But mommy says she likes it when my hair's tied."

Tenten saddened. Yes, her mother always thought that her hair's beautiful. Her long hair is what remind Tenten of her. Probably because her mother used to always compliment her by it.

"Blech! Girls are stupid!"

"We. Are. _Not_!"

"Oh yeah? All they do is wear small clothes, wear make-up, do chores, and show off their hair!" Chibi Neji exclaimed wit ha rather rude tone. Chibi Tenten scowled, "what's wrong with that?"

Chibi Neji stuck his tongue out, "girls are just like cocky creatures that thinks they are so beautiful!"

"Well, I'll prove you wrong, you big meanie!"

-

"Come on, Tenten! Move it!" Neji called. But Tenten only stood up in her place. Neji and Hinata raised a brow, "what's wrong with her?"

The two neared the standing girl and stared at her. She had her eyes closed and she looked as if she was…

"Sleeping?"

"Looks like she's been having pretty rough times! Look at her! She even fell asleep on her feet!"

-

Tenten sighed as she saw her younger version not acting like what her mother said her to.

"Tenten, what's wrong with you? Why won't you let me tie your hair?"

"No, mommy! I wanna use this!" She hid her hair in a cap. "Neji says that all girls are the same! But I am not! I am different. Don't worry, mommy… I know you like my hair long, so I will keep it long. But I never will show it off anymore."

"Oh, Tenten. You've really changed." Tenten and chibi Tenten's eyes widened as they saw their own mother faint before their eyes. "Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY! Are you having problems in breathing? Don't leave me, mommy. MOMMY! HELP! HELP! MOMMY DON'T FALL ASLEEP LIKE WHAT DADA DID! MOMMY!"

-

Her voice echoed through Tenten's ears and finally, Tenten's eyes tore open, and she was… half disappointed and half glad that she saw Neji. "What's wrong, Tenten? You've been too deep in your sleep."

"Oh nothing! Just… dozed off a bit!"

"You're really starting to be really weird."

-

"Isn't it bad that we cut classes?" Tenten asked with a worried look. Not that she's afraid of the consequences, but just haven't thought that Hinata would be up for it.

"I-It's n-not a problem, T-Tenten-ch-chan. We d-do t-this a-a-all the t-t-time! T-They'll understand H-H-Hyuugas."

"Oh."

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Now, who could that be?" A maid asked to herself and decided open the door. As soon as the doors were opened, "WHERE'S TENTEN-CHAN!" They heard.

Horror struck Tenten hard as she heard those voices. It belonged to…

"I-Ino-chan! S-Sakura-c-chan!" Hinata exclaimed.

"HINATA!"

The two squealed and giggled as they entered the property, and tackled Hinata with a big bear hug. "We noticed some pale hand grab Tenten's arm and we knew perfectly that it was Neji because he wasn't with the other boys. We figured we shouldn't tell the others for they might interrupt our shopping!"

"Wait, wait, wait. What shopping?" Tenten could only ask as she tilted her head to the side.

-

"Here, Tenten-chan! Try this on!" Ino grinned widely and threw Tenten something. Tenten scowled, "this is demeaning!"

"Nonsense!" Sakura shoved Tenten inside the dressing room, while Neji, and Hinata sat on a couch. Neji frowning deeply, "why do I have to come?" He asked.

Hinata giggled, "o-of course, N-Neji-san. I-if you wouldn't come, Tenten-chan w-wouldn't too."

Neji sighed, not really minding what Hinata had just said.

"Bleagh! This damn shirt shows too much of me!" Tenten exclaimed from the dressing room. "Are you done? Let's see that!" Ino screamed.

"NO!" Tenten answered stubbornly. "Oh come on, Tenten-chan! It's a good thing those are just jeans and shirt! Because we really want you to try on a skirt and something really small!" Ino grinned widely. "Do you want that?"

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M COMING OUT!" Tenten replied.

Neji widened his eyes in what he just saw.

"Wow! Tenten! You look extravagant! I didn't know you have curves!" Sakura and Ino shrieked.

"Oh shut up!"

Suddenly…

_Thud!_

"N-N-NEJI-S-SAN!"

"OH MY GOSH! SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE! HE'LL DIE IN THE CASE OF HEMORRHAGE! Oh God, never in my blonde years that I've seen Neji have a massive nosebleed"

"MAYBE BECAUSE OF TENTEN'S CURVES! Gosh, this sure is shocking."

"What's with… him?"


	7. Conversation With Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… But I could—never mind.

**A/n: **Do you hate me for not updating for so long? I'm sorry. I really am. T.T Please don't get mad. I love you guys!! Anyway… enjoy the chapter!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"My fault? Why's it _my _fault?" Tenten yelled as she got back into her baggy clothes, since it would be better for Neji, right? So, Hinata gave Neji a box of Kleenex. "N-Neji-s-san, w-w-what h-happened?"

"I was just checking out Ten—"

"Pervert!" Tenten glared at Neji. Neji sighed, "let me rephrase that… I was just staring at Tente—"

"Pervert!"

Neji let out a frustrated sigh, "whatever, Tenten! I mean, what the hell? I'm a guy! Can't blame me for not doing so!" Everybody stood silent. This is not good.

"Oh my God, you're going to die, Neji." Ino clarified at the same time she nodded her head. Neji gave a confused look. "Why so?" He decided to ask. The questions were answered when he caught sight of Tenten.

A mad Tenten.

A fuming Tenten.

A frustrated Tenten.

An infuriated Tenten.

An exasperated, enraged, annoyed, aggravated Tenten.

"Jerk!" Normally, a girl would slap, but nooo, Tenten just has to be so brutal. He punched him hard on his face! Ouch.

"What was that for? I'm the one getting the nosebleed! Stupid woman!" Neji retorted. Tenten's eyes narrowed, "that's for being an arrogant bastard!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

The Next Day…

Tenten walked towards the school with a glazed look upon her face. She was going to be late again if she didn't hurry, but that really didn't matter now. In fact, she was just forcing herself to go to school!

School starts in eight more minutes, but she was still twenty four minutes away from school… that was if she walked. But if she run, school was just ten minutes away.

So either way, she was so darn late!

But if she took a vehicle, she won't be late.

Speaking of vehicle, Tenten heard wheels screeching through the streets. She didn't bother to look who it was since it might be just some obnoxious guy.

And obnoxious guy it was!

"Hey!" A familiar voice reached Tenten's ears. She turned to see who it was, she let out a upset groan. "What do you want?" She asked dryly. The guy smirked, "you're Neji's _girl_friend, right?"

I can imagine that you're all disappointed, seeing as it isn't Neji.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "oh please! (Censored) off! I don't even remember who you are."

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

Tenten raised a brow. "Oh yeah. The Uchiha dude. Barbie likes you, right?" His eyebrows rose to his forehead. "Who?" He asked, curiosity traced on his handsome face (Aiiiieee! Gimme a break, fan girls). "Talk about clueless," Tenten attempted to walk away.

"Who?"

"It's Sakura, you idiot. Are you too stupid to notice that?" Tenten stated with a hint of boredom on her face. She tugged on her big jacket, it sure was windy that day.

"Really? She does?"

"That's what I said," Tenten yawned and walked again. He followed her with that jet-black car of his. "Do you want me a lift?" Tenten raised a brow by what Sasuke just said.

"You're saying that the popular dude is offering me a ride?"

Sasuke shrugged, "well, I have something to tell you."

"Then tell it!"

Sasuke shook his head, "no, it's not your normal conversation, Tenten. Jump in." Tenten didn't argue any further and sat on the passenger's seat. Instantly, she noticed the light pink, laced handkerchief almost out of his pocket. She widened her eyes.

"Oh God…"

Sasuke looked back at her, "what?"

She grinned widely and gave a menacing laugh, "I always thought you were gay!" Sasuke choked by his saliva, "what the hell?! Where'd that came from?"

She guffawed rudely, "Uchiha's gay! Uchiha's gay! I'm gonna spread this. Wait till Sakura hears—"

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?" Sasuke asked as his car swished and practically _flew _by his reckless driving! "Would you mind explaining to me why you have that girly hankie in your pocket?" She asked. Sasuke blushed slightly.

He let one hand leave the steering wheel and insert the piece of cloth fully into his pocket. "None of your business!" He answered harshly. Tenten continued to smile, "really? I could only see it now. 'Heartthrob? Actually gay!' My, my, it sounds beautiful!"

He rolled his eyes, "this handkerchief is important and you have no right to make fun of it!"

Tenten blinked simultaneously, "why?"

He decided to play along, "because I just llluuurrrv it!" He batted his eyelashes and swung his hand in a girly way. Tenten laughed, "good one!" She said between laughs.

"No, seriously, why's it important?"

Sasuke sighed, "jeez, it's from Sakura. Happy?" Tenten's jaw dropped. She gasped and afterwards glued a smile on her face. "Shut up! Really? How? Did she just gave it to you just like that?"

"No." He answered firmly.

"Then how'd you—"

"She dropped it during lab class when we were partnered." Sasuke stated.

"SHE WAS YOUR LAB PARTNER?!"

"Enough about me, about you and loverboy. I heard you were childhood friends. Tell me, do you like him?" Tenten noticed that smirk cross his face. She glowered, "I won't tell you."

"But why? If you don't like him, you could just say no like what you usually say when someone asks you if you like someone."

Tenten sunk on her seat, "I don't want to lie."

"Ah, so you don't want to admit that you like Neji. Typical. I didn't know you were such a coward to—" Before Sasuke could continue, Tenten cut her off. Yeah, she never wanted anyone trying to hit her ego.

"I'm _not _a coward! Just a bit afraid."

"What's the difference?"

Tenten grunted, "whatever. It's different! I-I… (Censored)." Sasuke grinned as they parked at the school's parking lot. "It's not different." Tenten let out a snort.

"All right, all right! I like Neji! I FREAKIN' LIKE HIM! End of discussion?" Tenten answered but was quite surprised that she actually said that. Seemed like Sasuke was happy about it.

"Nope."

"What now?"

"Haven't you realized? You do not like him."

"I don't?"

Tenten exposed a confused look. She tilted her head slightly to the side. She looked like a baffled, bewildered, befuddled, bemused, and bamboozled kid. In short, she looked completely weird.

"You always steal a glimpse of him. You're not as tough when you're around him. You only bother to acknowledge his presence by fighting him! Obviously… you already love him!"

Now Tenten was confused as ever! She smiled at him slightly, "yes. Maybe I do." She opened the door and went out. "Thanks for the ride!" She gave him one big smile and walked away.

Little did Tenten know, a pair of pale eyes was staring. A guy with pale skin, ivory brown hair, and cool façade was staring at her… and he wasn't pleased.

Not if she just came from his best friend's car.

And they looked happy.

Yes… this guy was jealous.

This guy was Hyuuga Neji.

-

**A/n: **How do you like it? Again, I'm sorry for the late update.

Light Sneak Peek… 

"How can you prove that you're not doing anything wrong with Uchiha?!"

"I don't like him, okay?"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!"

She closed the gap between them and kissed him lightly. "Because, Hyuuga Neji, I freakin' love you!"


End file.
